


Hold Onto Hope

by darthkylorevan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Five Times Style, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthkylorevan/pseuds/darthkylorevan
Summary: The first time Kylo asked, Hux curled his lips into a sneer and denied it. Instead, he rose from the bed, gathered his clothes, and left. That wasn’t him--wasn’t them. That Kylo should presume to think he would accept such a request, would indulge him in such a manner...well, he’d always thought the man wasn’t quite the smartest at times, hadn’t he?





	Hold Onto Hope

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to [ktula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktula/pseuds/ktula) for headcanoning a little with me on twitter! i hope you like this and that i didn't totally ruin the ideas you had there. also decided to not do canonverse for reasons. you're amazing<3
> 
> also usual thank to [sstensland](sstensland.tumblr.com) for reading over it for me and reassuring me it was okay! love you<3<3

The first time Kylo asked, Hux curled his lips into a sneer and denied it. Instead, he rose from the bed, gathered his clothes, and left. That wasn’t him--wasn’t  _ them _ . That Kylo should presume to think he would accept such a request, would indulge him in such a manner...well, he’d always thought the man wasn’t quite the smartest at times, hadn’t he?

 

The second time was more innocent, their clothes in place instead of strewn along a floor, the two of them simply sitting side by side in a movie theater, enjoying--though Hux may disagree on that particular word choice as he could easily dress down the film with his critiques--the summer’s newest blockbuster. He supposed it was nice that Kylo had actually asked instead of doing as he pleased. The request had been whispered in his ear, hairs tickling his skin from the puff of breath. He refused to admit to the slight shiver that ran through his body even to himself; he was just cold, that was all. Hux still refused the request, though he did, with some reluctance, allow Kylo to intertwine their fingers.

 

Hux could feel himself slowly giving in by the third time Kylo asked. It had been a while since the subject was last brought up in the theater, he’d thought maybe he was in the clear. Obviously, he had been wrong. Just as he had allowed their relationship to break down from simple fucking to...whatever this was, he was starting to break down to Kylo’s request, the walls he’d had up for  _ years _ crumbling to that face, to his brown eyes, so easy to get lost in, to give in to, so large and full of emotion, paired with his plush lips...perhaps it was no wonder that he found himself falling--no, acquiescing more and more to Kylo’s requests, whatever they may be. 

 

But it was still just a little too much. He had to hand it to Kylo, who, despite being pretty well known for his temper, was being patient with him, not demanding this of him, just accepting whatever he could get. As the two of them sat on  _ their _ couch--one the two of them had bought together, a month ago, something that still had him reeling--Hux reading a book and Kylo scrolling through his phone, he allowed one arm to sneak around his shoulder, pulling their bodies close together. It was nothing more than their shoulders, hips, and legs pressing against each other, but it was enough to have his heart racing just that extra amount. The warmth and comfort he felt at the emotion welling up inside him was surprising, maybe a little worrying. This was why--he couldn’t--

 

Kylo squeezed him, just slightly, enough for his mind to stop, and his body to relax against Kylo’s, attention turning back to the book in his hands, a slight smile pulling at his lips. 

 

The fourth time was similar to the first, lying on the bed in their haze, sated. One of Kylo’s arms was underneath him already, fingers stroking the skin of his shoulder. Hux shivered, now unable to deny that even to himself, much less the man next to him. He sighed then, and shifted, moving to his side so his back was pressed against Kylo’s chest, his muscular arms now wrapped around him fully, holding him close. Hux squeezed his eyes shut, trying to press down all that he felt, those emotions he didn’t want to name wanting to escape. Instead of choking him, though, he felt it was just that easier to breathe. Kylo pressed a kiss to his head, fingers gliding along his side, a gentle touch, caressing. Hux could practically feel the last stones of his walls break as he relaxed into Kylo’s hold, warmth blossoming in his chest. Perhaps...perhaps he understood what Kylo had found so enticing about the idea of this, of cuddling. He just hadn’t been ready for it back then, before this, before  _ love _ .

  
The fifth time, or, alternatively, the first, Hux asked Kylo to cuddle, content as he felt his chest rise and fall under his, smiling into his neck, his head tucked under Kylo’s as they lie on  _ their _ bed, in  _ their _ house, matching rings on their fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! come hang out with me on [tumblr](darthkylorevan.tumblr.com)


End file.
